oneusfandomcom-20200213-history
FLY WITH US
Fly With Us is the third mini album released by ONEUS. The mini album was released on September 30, 2019 with 6 songs. Track list #Intro : Fly Me To The Moon #Plastic Flower (윙윙윙윙) #'LIT (가자)' #Blue Sky #Level Up #Stand By Background The album's teasers were released in pairs. Audio Spotify Video Gallery Official Videos= File:ONEUS(원어스) '가자 (LIT)' MV File:ONEUS(원어스) '가자 (LIT)' MV Performance Video |-| Dance Practices= File:Choreography ONEUS(원어스) '가자 (LIT)' 수트 안무 영상 File:ONEUS CLASS 'LIT' File:ONEUS(원어스) LIT(가자) 댄스커버 컨테스트 ONEUS LIT(mirrored ver.) 1theK Dance Cover Contest |-| Concept Films= File:ONEUS(원어스) - 가자 (LIT) Clip Teaser 이도(LEEDO) File:ONEUS(원어스) - 가자 (LIT) Clip Teaser 시온(XION) File:ONEUS(원어스) - 가자 (LIT) Clip Teaser 서호(SEOHO) File:ONEUS(원어스) - 가자 (LIT) Clip Teaser 환웅(HWANWOONG) File:ONEUS(원어스) - 가자 (LIT) Clip Teaser 레이븐(RAVN) File:ONEUS(원어스) - 가자 (LIT) Clip Teaser 건희(KEONHEE) |-| Teasers= File:ONEUS(원어스) 3rd Mini Album Spoiler Teaser File:ONEUS(원어스) - '가자 (LIT)' MV Teaser File:ONEUS(원어스) 'FLY WITH US' Highlight Medley |-| Performances= File:KCON 2019 THAILAND ONEUS - LITㅣKCON 2019 THAILAND × M COUNTDOWN|ONEUS - Lit @ KCON Thailand 20190928 File:ONEUS - LIT Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 191003 EP.637|ONEUS - Lit @ M Countdown 20191003 File:ONEUS(원어스) - LIT(가자) Music Bank COMEBACK 2019.10.04|ONEUS - Lit @ Music Bank 20191004 File:ONEUS(원어스) - LIT(가자) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20191006|ONEUS - Lit @ Inkigayo 20191006 File:ONEUS, LIT SUMF K-POP|ONEUS - Lit @ SUMF 20191006 File:ONEUS, LIT THE SHOW 191008|ONEUS - Lit @ The Show 20191008 File:Show Champion 원어스 - 가자 (LIT) (ONEUS - LIT) l EP.335|ONEUS - Lit @ Show Champion 20191009 File:ONEUS - LIT KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 191010 EP.638|ONEUS - Lit @ M Countdown 20191010 File:ONEUS(원어스) - LIT(가자) Music Bank 2019.10.11|ONEUS - Lit @ Music Bank 20191011 File:Comeback Stage ONEUS - LIT , 원어스 - 가자 Show Music core 20191012|ONEUS - Lit @ Show Music Core 20191012 File:ONEUS, LIT THE SHOW 191015|ONEUS - Lit @ The Show 20191015 File:Showchampion 원어스 - 가자 (LIT) (ONEUS - LIT) l EP.336|ONEUS - Lit @ Show Champion 20191016 File:Super K-Pop ONEUS (원어스)'s Singin' Live '가자 (LIT)'|ONEUS - Lit @ Super K-Pop 20191017 File:ONEUS (원어스) - 가자 (LIT) Music Bank 2019.10.18|ONEUS - Lit @ Music Bank 20191018 File:ONEUS (원어스)- Friday night Music Bank 2019.10.18|ONEUS - Friday Night (cover) @ Music Bank 20191018 File:Simply K-Pop ONEUS(원어스) LIT(가자) Ep.384 101819|ONEUS - Lit @ Simply K-Pop 20191018 File:ONEUS, LIT THE SHOW 191022|ONEUS - Lit @ The Show 20191022 File:IDOL RADIO Lit by ONEUS ♬♪|ONEUS - Lit @ Idol Radio 20191022 File:Showchampion 원어스 - 가자(LIT) (ONEUS - LIT) l EP.337|ONEUS - Lit @ Show Champion 20191023 File:ONEUS - LIT KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 191024 EP.640|ONEUS - Lit @ M Countdown 20191024 File:ONEUS (원어스) - 가자 (LIT) Music Bank 2019.10.25|ONEUS - Lit @ Music Bank 20191025 File:Simply K-Pop ONEUS(원어스) LIT(가자) Ep.385 102519|ONEUS - Lit @ Simply K-Pop 20191025 |-| Other= File:릴레이댄스 원어스(ONEUS) - 가자(LIT) File:가자! 동양풍 힙합 달타령��으로 컴백한 원어스 ONEUS LIT 인앤아웃댄스 IN&OUT DANCE 레이븐 서호 이도 건희 환웅 시온 File:ONEUS, ㅋㅋ DANCE(KK DANCE) Full Version THE SHOW 191008 Category:ONEUS Category:Discography Category:Mini Albums Category:Fly With Us Category:2019 releases Category:Korean Discography Category:Albums